coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8087 (24th March 2013)
Plot Peter puts the Barlows up. Stella is brought round but the Prices are warned she might have damage to her vocal chords. They're relieved when it turns out to be a false alarm. Roy worries that Sylvia is working too hard. Ken and Norris organise a collection for the fire victims. Paul doesn't feel like a hero. Chesney stays off work. He's grateful when Katy lets him have Joseph. Tina tells Julie she saw Kirsty at home when she was supposed to be at her mum's. Julie doesn't believe her. Stella wakes up but asks for Karl. Eileen admits to Steve she's glad it was Toni who went back into the Rovers and not Paul. Gloria is grateful to Karl for saving Stella and says he'll get his reward. He is more interested in how Sunita is faring and is overcome with guilt when he finds out someone died in the fire. Peter suggests to Roy and Hayley that Sylvia might enjoy Blanche's old haunt, the One o'clock Club. Ruby continues to be a handful for Kirsty. Karl tells Stella he never saw Sunita in the burning Rovers. She thanks him for saving her. Jason can't believe everyone's changed attitude towards Karl and accuses him of burning down the Rovers, having previously failed to split him and Stella up by torching the van. Kirsty asks Eileen to take Ruby. When she suggests she ask Julie instead, Kirsty becomes confused and changes her mind. Jason's accusation doesn't hold water because of Karl's bistro alibi. Paul finds out the fire started in the cellar where Jason was working on the electrics and tells Gloria and Eva. Jason vehemently denies causing an electrical fault. Dev is warned that Sunita will probably not wake up. He is devastated. Kevin lets No.13 to the Prices while he stays with Sally. Eileen doesn't know how to help Paul. Julie and Eileen compare notes about Kirsty. Julie puts her erratic behaviour down to pre-trial strain. Sylvia thinks the One O'Clock Club is where old people go to die but agrees to go when she finds out about their whist drive. Aadi and Asha want to see Sunita. Dev can't bring himself to tell them how poorly she is. Julie takes Ruby off Kirsty's hands and says she can turn to her if she's struggling. Kirsty thinks she's calling her a bad mother and takes Ruby back. When Norris tells Jason he'll be relieved about Stella, Jason thinks he's insinuating he caused the fire and threatens to give him a thick lip. Karl tells Dev Jason started the fire. Chesney sees Katy with Ryan. Kirsty ignores Ruby's cries. Paul pins the fire on Jason and says he's only holding back for Eileen's sake. A furious Dev tells Jason he'll kill him if Sunita dies. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor - Fiona Bruce *George Blakeson - Simon Smithies *Consultant - Victoria Carling Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Room 1, Karl's room, ICU room 4 and corridors Notes *This hour-long double episode was transmitted at 7.00pm as no episodes aired on Friday 22nd March due to ITV1's coverage of England's football World Cup qualifier with San Marino. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Stella, Karl and Sunita are rushed to hospital, one of them loses the fight for life. Talk on the Street turns to who may have started the fire, with Jason worrying it may have been faulty electrics in the cellar and Paul blaming himself; and Tina tells Julie that Kirsty was lying about having to deal with a family crisis after realising she was seen at No 9. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,330,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns